1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, an integrated circuit device, and a manufacturing method of a switch.
2. Related Art
Bimetal, composed of a plurality of metals having different coefficients of thermal expansion and being bonded together, is used for a switch using micro machine technology. By heating the bimetal, the switch using the bimetal deforms the bimetal and keeps the switch being closed. In order to put such the switch of the micro machine device in practical use, it is important to reduce the electric power consumption of the switch.
However, to keep the switch using bimetal closed, it needs to include means for heating the bimetal. Consequently, there has been a problem that the electric power consumption has become large.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch, an integrated circuit device, and a method of manufacturing a switch which can solve the foregoing problem. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch for connecting a first terminal with a second terminal electrically. The switch includes: the first terminal; the second terminal confronting the first terminal; driving means for driving the first terminal in the direction of the second terminal; and an electrostatic coupling section including a first electrode and a second electrode confronting each other for attracting the first terminal in the direction of the second terminal by electrostatic force.
The driving means may drive the first terminal in the direction of the second terminal by electric power supply. The switch may further include electric power supply means for supplying electric power to at least either the driving means or the electrostatic coupling section.
The switch may further include a third terminal confronting the first terminal, and the first terminal may connect the second terminal with the third terminal electrically by the first terminal contacting the second terminal and the third terminal. The driving means may include a moving section which hold the first terminal and is driven in the direction of the second terminal.
The switch may further include: a wiring provided at the moving section with one end of the wiring connecting with the first terminal; and a third terminal connecting with another end of the wiring, and the first terminal, the first terminal may connect the second terminal with the third terminal electrically by contacting the second terminal.
The switch may further include: a wiring provided at the moving section with one end of the wiring connecting with the first terminal; a third terminal connecting with another end of the wiring; and a fourth terminal confronting the third terminal, and the driving means may drive the third terminal in the direction of the fourth terminal, and the electrostatic coupling section may further include a third electrode and a fourth electrode confronting each other for attracting the third terminal in the direction of the fourth terminal by electrostatic force.
The switch may further include a supporting section for supporting the moving section, and the first terminal may be provided between the supporting section and the first electrode. The switch may further include a supporting section for supporting the moving section, and the first electrode may be provided between the supporting section and the first terminal.
The switch may further include two of the electrostatic coupling sections, and the first electrodes of the two electrostatic coupling sections may be provided in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the moving section on both sides of the first terminal. Width of a part, where the first terminal in the moving section is provided, may be narrower than width of another part.
The moving section may include a plurality of components having different coefficients of thermal expansion from one another. The moving section may include shape memory alloy. The driving means may further include a heater for heating the shape memory alloy. The switch may further include: a substrate on which the second terminal is provided; and a supporting section provided on the substrate for supporting the moving section. The driving means may further include first magnetic material provided at the moving section, and second magnetic material provided at the substrate. The driving means may further include a heater for heating a plurality of components in which the coefficients of thermal expansion are different form one another. The driving means may include a piezoelectric element.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch for connecting a first terminal with a second terminal electrically. The switch includes: the first terminal; the second terminal confronting the first terminal; driving means for driving the first terminal in the direction opposite to the second terminal; and an electrostatic coupling section including a first electrode and a second electrode confronting each other for attracting the first terminal in the direction of the second terminal by electrostatic force.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an integrated circuit device in which a plurality of switches for connecting a first terminal with a second terminal electrically are provided on a substrate. The switches of the integrated circuit device includes: a first terminal; a second terminal confronting the first terminal; driving means for driving the first terminal in the direction of the second terminal; and an electrostatic coupling section including a first electrode and a second electrode confronting each other for attracting the first terminal in the direction of the second terminal by electrostatic force.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a switch for connecting a first terminal with a second terminal electrically. The method includes steps of: forming switch section on a first substrate, the switch section including the first terminal electrically connecting with the second terminal by contacting the second terminal, a moving section which holds the first terminal and is driven in the direction of the second terminal by supply of electric power, and a first electrode provided on the moving section; forming a support on a second substrate, the support including a second terminal, a second electrode, and a supporting section for supporting the switch section; and bonding the first substrate and the second substrate so that the first terminal confronts the second terminal and the first electrode confronts the second electrode.
The switch formation step may include a step for forming a plurality of components, of which coefficients of thermal expansion are different from one another, in the moving section.
The summary of the invention does not necessarily describe all necessary features of the present invention. The present invention may also be a sub-combination of the features described above.